


Lo que me gusta de ti.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bottom Eddie Brock, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier In Love, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier Smut, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Naked Cuddling, Relationship(s), Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Swimming Boys, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Top Richie Tozier, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: ¿Qué le gustaba de Eddie Kaspbrak?Smut.Mundo alterno/Alternative Universe.





	Lo que me gusta de ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
Pertenecen a Stephen King.
> 
> Creación con el propósito de diversión y fanatismo.  
Disfrútalo.

¿Qué le gustaba de Eddie Kaspbrak? Además de sus besos, sus manos, su sonrisa... La lista era larga.

¿Pero qué le gustaba de él?

Sabía que a Edward no le gustaba bañarse en el lago como a todos ellos. Estaba lleno de pis, decía. Pero el grupo casi nunca se separaba. Y a él le gusta cuando iban al lago, por estúpidas razones.

¿Ventaja para Richie? Le gustaba ver a Eddie sentado en la orilla, hurgando en su bolso una de las tantas historietas que él llevaba para que no se aburriera.

En ese instante, Ben estaba muy cerca de la orilla. Beverly y él le decían que cambiará la estación de música.

Richard sabía que su radio no era la mejor y era bastante vieja, cuando se referían a cambiar las pocas canciones que tenían se referían a poner el pequeño aparato de Ben en uso.

\- ¡Estoy cansada de esa canción! - La pelirroja se detuvo a metros de su otro amigo, puso las manos en las caderas. Detrás de ella, Ben le seguía de cerca, chorreando agua.

Eddie se levantó de su sitio, exasperado. Bill y Mike rompieron en carcajadas. Edward sabía que él también era muy delicado con su radio.

\- ¡Está bien! - Gritó a todo pulmón. El muchacho hizo un ademán y apagó la música que casi no se escuchaba. Bev dio un salto, aferrándose a Ben con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa. El muchacho se puso tan rojo como el pelo de ella.

Esa era la cosa que le gustaba cuando iban al lago, el verano podía ser muy caluroso. En vacaciones el sol brillaba con más fuerza. Y cuando Eddie era reflejado en el sol, realzaba todo aquello que a él lo tenía hipnotizado.

Él sabía que su amor por Beverly no era igual que con Eds. Le gustaba la forma en que el sol hacía resaltar todo los colores de rojos, naranjas y marrón en el pelo de Bev, haciéndola brillar. Sus ojos se veían más verdosos y su piel nívea se tornaba rosa y realzaba las galaxias de pecas. Era toda una visión, y aunque amaba a su dama, no la quería.

_\- ¿Te has enamorado? - Preguntó una noche. Mientras hacían pijamada en la casa de Ben, tenían almohadas y sábanas desplegadas por todo el piso y los sofás._

_Beverly y él estaban en el porche, mirando las estrellas. Dentro de la casa se escuchaba el murmullo del televisor, la luz bañaba las paredes de la sala. Cuando él hizo esa pregunta, la pelirroja se arranco el cigarrillo de la boca y lo miró boquiabierta. Richard la miró una vez, y volvió sus ojos al cielo. El humo le salió por la nariz._

_La muchacha se sonrojo un poco, de manera juguetona ella golpeó su cadera contra la suya. Aligerando el ambiente._

_\- Me solía gustar una chica en la escuela. Era muy linda pero su novio era un imbécil. Creí que estaba enamorada pero eso fue muchísimo antes de conocerlos a ustedes.- Bev apagó la colilla contra la baranda de madera y sopló las cenizas. La colilla cayó con la brisa en el oscuro césped.- Cuando me convertí en una Perdedora. Descubrí lo que realmente se sentía el amor._

_Richard inhaló profundo del cilindro, y preguntó._

_\- ¿Te confunde? - Ella asintió._

_\- Bastante. Estoy dividida, algo dentro de mí, me dice que mí corazón pertenece a uno, pero mí alma a otro.- Beverly metió las manos alrededor de uno de sus brazos y colocó su cabeza en su hombro. Él la dejó ser.- Dejaré que las cosas fluyan, después de esa noche cuando éramos niños. Algunas cosas se aclararon._

_Él asintió._

_\- ¿Qué te tiene confundido, Rich? - No encontró su mirada cuando ella colocó la barbilla en su hombro.- ¿Estás enamorado?_

¿Cómo explicaba que desde siempre lo había estado?

Edward no era un niño que tomaba cantidades de sol, su piel era ligeramente tostada y a él le fascinaba así. Cuando él sol caía cómo un reflector sobre el muchacho, su pelo tomaba colores que le hacían incapaz de no contemplarlo. Y provocaba fluctuaciones en su cuerpo. Su corazón quería, latía desbocado mandando señales a su cerebro.

El cabello café tenía mechones castaños, y con la luz se veían mieles y de vez en cuando rubios. También le gustaban las pecas cafés sobre la nariz de Eddie, eran tiernas. Cómo lo era él, su cara siempre había sido delgada, de pómulos altos y de aspecto delicado.

Sus ojos azul grisáceos cambiaban dependiendo de la luz. A campo abierto, sus ojos estaban reflejando el más intenso gris.

Tarde esa noche, estaba seguro que serían azules cómo el cielo sobre ellos en ese momento.

\- Oh Dios, chicos. ¡Señoras y señores, K entrará al lago de pis! - Gritó. Saltó de su lugar en las rocas y se lanzó al lago, debajo del agua no captaba ningún ruido. Cuando salió a la superficie estaba más cerca, se apartó el pelo de los ojos de un manotazo. Oh, sin duda, su Eddie iba a jugar.- ¿Porque no hiciste eso más temprano, Eddie Spaghetti?

\- Temprano no quería.- Refutó Eddie, jalando el bordecillo de su camisa amarilla. Le pareció que en cámara lenta, la camiseta desaparecía. Con una mueca, Edward se sacó los zapatos con ayuda de los pies. Después de dejar todo perfectamente ordenado sobre la colección de sabanas estratégicamente ordenadas en la sombrilla de un árbol. Volvió.

\- ¡Salta! - Gritó Bill desde lejos. Cuando volteó, lo vio sacudiendo un brazo sobre la cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos, Eddie! ¡Salta! - Mike, quién estaba parado en las rocas. Sacudió ambos brazos con animosidad. Él sonrió de lado, miró al castaño con las cejas alzadas.

Beverly largó un grito, saltando sobre la espalda de Edward cuando esté volvió a la superficie. El castaño era un perfecto nadador y soportó el peso de ambos. La pelirroja mantuvo los brazos sobre el pecho, todavía sonriendo.

\- Si hubiera sabido eso te hubiera llevado al acantilado.- Bromeó cuando tuvo a Eddie cerca, tan cerca que el manchón borroso se fue difuminando, y le veía a la perfección.

Cautelosamente, le apartó un mechón que le caía sobre las cejas, traza los contornos de su rostro, deteniéndose para pasar el pulgar sobre su labio inferior. Esos ojos se alzaron a mirarle, los pómulos se le tornaron rojas.

\- Cállate, Richie.- Susurró.

Kaspbrak siempre había sido el pequeño del grupo, con cuerpo delgado y delicado, desde la primera vez que lo había visto le pareció tierno.

Recordaba cuando se habían conocido. Su mente infantil en ese entonces, le había semejado que él se parecía a un cervatillo: los ojos, el cuerpito, el color de pelo. No había ningún niño que se le pareciera. Con los años, Edward seguía igual.

Mientras Richie crecía y sus hombros se ensanchaban un poco. Él siempre había sido más alto, de la estatura perfecta, siempre había sido una cabeza más de alto de Eddie, y le gustaba como se veían juntos. Le gustaba el contraste que hacían en estatura, cabellos, y tonos de piel.

La pubertad los había alargado los hombros de todos. Sus cuerpos también eran más largos. Eddie amaba correr a pesar de su insufrible asma, y mantenía su cuerpo tonificado. Bill, Stan y él seguían siendo los más altos, acostumbraban a competir cuando hacían ejercicio y aunque ninguno de ellos estaba musculado (a excepción de Mike), estaban orgullosos de lo endurecido que se habían tornado sus abdómenes al derrochar la niñez carente.

Bill seguía siendo guapo, con el pelo rojo, los ojos azules y esa característica sonrisa tonta que a todos gustaba. Mike seguía siendo el robusto de todos ellos, su piel oscura se había oscurecido un poco más con los años gracias al estilo de vida que acarreaba en la granja familiar. Ben se había alargado, no parecía tan gordo cómo cuando niño y sus ropas habían bajado de tallas. Ninguno tenía los rasgos de los mocosos que eran, incluso Beverly, que antes había sido bella, ahora era hermosa.

\- Puedo seguir de aquí.- Eddie la dejó ir. Nadando en dirección a las rocas, Bev, con ayuda de los brazos se impulsó, sentándose junto a Bill. El muchacho colocó su mano sobre la de ella, y Beverly no la removió.

\- Deberíamos hacer una competencia.- Richie se giró al grupo, chapoteo en el agua. Ben y Eddie se le unieron a los lados.

\- Cállate, Richie.- Gruñó Stan, frustrado. Mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados por debajo del pelo negro húmedo. Richie abrió la boca, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

\- Sabes qué, tú y yo, acantilados. Ahora.- Su boca habló primero que su cerebro. Bill alzó ambas cejas, alternó la mirada de un oponente a otro.

\- Po-porque no hacemos es-esto más interesante.

Los dos pelinegros, en su juego, se giraron al líder con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaban jodidos, totalmente jodidos.

\- Habla, Gran Bill. Soy todo oídos.- Se mofó Richie, luchando contra la necesidad de golpear su mano en su frente.

\- No estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea, Bill. Alguien puede romperse un hueso, esto puede pasar de ser divertido a terminar en el hospital... Bill, escúchame.- Eddie no paraba de hablar cuando él salía del agua, su murmullo desesperado parecía que se lo llevaba la brisa.- ¡Richie, no lo hagas! ¡Stan, detente!

\- Calma, amor mío. Todo saldrá bien, saltare con la mejor acrobacia y derrotare el trasero de este judío, estaré de vuelta en un minuto.

Eddie guardó silencio un segundo. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Sabes qué, por llamarme así. Subirás allá y no me importará si te rompes un hueso.- Protestó el castaño.

Richard se echo a reír mientras salía del agua. Stan sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, desaprobando la discusión matrimonial.

\- ¡Te importaría! - Se jactó.

\- ¡No, no lo haría, imbécil!

\- ¡Sé que me amas!

\- ¡Jódete! - Espetó de vuelta.

\- ¡Jódeme! - Aulló.

Y con eso, no hubo un ataque de vuelta. Cómo esperaba. Una sonrisa victoriosa cruzó su boca, podía imaginar el rostro todo rojo y las risas de los otros cuatros mientras ellos desaparecían en el bosque.

\- ¡Oye, Eddie!

Sin advertencia, apareció por la ventana. Del otro lado, Kaspbrak soltó una maldición, girando la cabeza de sopetón. Él se rompió en carcajadas, maniobrando en el umbral de la ventanilla.

\- Cierra la boca y métete antes de que alguien te vea.- Discutió Eddie.

\- Eso me dices todas las noches.

\- Cállate...

El castaño miró debajo de sus pestañas mientras él entraba por la ventana y con una última mirada, la trababa cerrada con el seguro. Corrió las cortinas, y miró al muchacho con expectativa.

Eddie se revolvió incómodo en la cama.

\- No te esperaba hasta un poco más tarde.

Richie se encogió de hombros, mirando la habitación que conocía desde que se cagaba los pañales.

-Estaba aburrido.- Dijo. El cuarto de Edward no era inmenso, era justo, él creía. Tenía una muy cómoda cama individual, mesa de noche con una lámpara blanca. La cómoda estaba pegada a la pared, y brillaba en pulcritud.

El espejo de cuerpo entero reposaba sobre sus patas en una esquina del cuarto. De la pared de la ventanilla, a un lado, estaba un escritorio, con libros y utensilios, todo apilado.

El piso estaba pulido y encerado. Todo el cuarto era blanco y hermético, ordenado. Cómo a Eddie le gustaba.

Él se encontraba cómodo con el olor al detergente que la mamá de Eddie mantenía en su hogar, aunque Edward mantenía su propia privacidad limpia, la casa usualmente olía cómo un hospital a pesar de lo viejas que eran las casas en Derry.

Que Sonia Kaspbrak hubiera aceptado un día los gérmenes que él podría cargar, con el tráfico de chucherías y sodas que ambos sabían que él metía desde que ambos estaban en la escuela, era bastante halagador.

Él se dejó caer en la cama, haciéndola bambolear.

\- Vine por mí premio.- Se jactó con una sonrisa.- Tampoco quería hacer esperar al amor de mi vida.

\- Beep-beep, Richie.- Eddie rodó los ojos, él creía firmemente que era capaz de mirar su cráneo con la frecuencia que hacía eso. 

Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Dios era tan insoportablemente caliente cuando le llevaba la contraria. Richie sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hacías? - Preguntó. Desviando la atención al bolso de Kaspbrak sobre el colchón. El castaño se encogió de hombros.

\- Estaba chequeando que todo estuviera completo, por si acaso.- Terminando su trabajo, lo vio cerrar el bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. A un lado de la lámpara.- Así que... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Jesús, y María. Lo se le ocurría con esa pregunta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Richie? - Eddie se hizo para adelante. Mirándolo de repente con el ceño fruncido. Tenía los labios entreabiertos.- Te ves un poco sonrojado y con la vista perdida, ¿no habrás agarrado un resfriado, verdad?

Incluso aunque sabía que estaba equivocado, dejó que Eddie pusiera una mano en su frente. Primero, porque Kaspbrak jamás tocaba a nadie por miedo a gérmenes, y segundo, porque nada más él podía tocarle, y viceversa. Richie frunció los labios, antes de sonreír.

\- Es que estaba recordando el sueño húmedo que tuve con tu madre. Ella estaba en un traje de enfermera, el escote apenas soportaba sus tetas. Ella venía a mí y yo fingía que tenía dolor, entre mis piernas por mí enorme pe...

\- ¡Beep-beep, Richie! - Explotó destornillado de la risa cuando Eddie lo empujó y resopló, dejándose caer nuevamente contra la almohada con cara de irritación.- A veces no sé cómo puedes hablar así de mí madre, y realmente soportarlo.

\- Es un talento.

Sonriendo levemente, en posición de indio, se acercó, hasta que sus rodillas estaban presionadas con las del muchacho. Se pasó una mano por el largo pelo negro, miró a su amigo con la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? - Preguntó, se saco las gafas de pasta negra y las dejó junto al bolso de Eddie. El castaño frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cuál beso?

\- Ya sabes cuál. Cuando te besé el día del baile de graduación, en la casa de Bill.- Buscó la mirada, encontrando que éste le rehuía. Dando un suspiro, colocó las manos a cada lado del cuerpo del castaño, se acercó lentamente.- Ya sabes que me pone duro cada vez que te haces el idiota, Eds. Si no te detienes...

\- ¡No me llames...! - El alarido terminó con un ruido estrangulado cuando presionó su boca con la del muchacho.

El beso en ese tiempo había sido torpe y nervioso. Richie lo había hecho en un derroche de valentía, cómo esa noche. En ese tiempo se había dado cuenta que Eddie le gustaba, hoy sabía que siempre había estado con la cabeza perdida por ese estúpido hipocondríaco.

El castaño abrió la boca, tomando aire con un silbidito, y él empujó su lengua dentro.

La mano de Kaspbrak subió por la columna de su cuello, sus dedos se perdieron entre su pelo oscuro. Los dedos hicieron caricias en su cuero cabelludo, y él gimió contra la boca de su amante.

Con sus propias manos, aferró las calientes mejillas del castaño.

Eddie lanzó un gemido, y entonces se apartaron.

\- Podría decir que te gusta cuando te beso. Solo Dios sabes cuántas charlas me has hecho de la higiene y los gérmenes transmitidos en...

\- Cállate, idiota.

Con una sonrisa, aceptó el beso que le estaban dando. Era tan suave y lento. Eddie era tan crítico con todo, que le había sorprendido cuán fácil se derretía entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Tu madre se tomó las pastillas para dormir? - Preguntó contra la boca de Eddie. Alejándose, se sacó la camisa. Apuró a Edward mientras este se la sacaba por la cabeza, quedó despeinado cuando tiró la prenda en el suelo. Él sonrió.

\- Siempre.- Jadeó.- ¿Porqué?

\- Para estar seguros.

Se besaron por un largo rato. Las manos estaban en todos lados, tocando y acariciando el cabello, los brazos, pechos y espaldas. Era un desastre. Richie lamió el labio inferior y gimió cuando Eddie abrió la boca recibiéndolo con su lengua.

Empujó las caderas contra las del muchacho más pequeño, Eddie gimió más fuerte, enterrando los dedos en sus hombros. Por un segundo se miraron, con las bocas abiertas y jadeando. Richie dejó caer la cabeza con un gemido estrangulado, y alzó las caderas para unirse al increíble vaivén.

\- Dios, Richie...- Eddie le acarició los mechones de espeso pelo negro fuera de la frente.- ¿No crees que vamos rápido? Digo, tenemos toda la noche.

\- ¿Quieres detenerte? - Lo miró un segundo.

\- No.- Sorprendiendo a ambos, Eddie alzó las manos y le apretó las nalgas entre sus dedos.- Nunca te detengas.- Susurró.

Él mordisqueó el hombro del castaño en respuesta, bajó por la clavícula y su pecho dejando una galaxia de chupetones, sintiendo cómo el muchacho gemía tímidamente.

Él sabía que le gustaba que lo trate como nadie le hacía. Y rió, acarició una tetilla con los labios, lo torturó y sopló. Repitió la misma acción con el otro, el pelinegro subió, dando besos por su piel. Eddie le agarró y lo jaló a su boca.

\- Joder, Rich.- Gimió.

\- Es exactamente lo que voy a hacerte.- Corrió las manos por el pecho de su mejor amigo.- Joder. Te voy a poder, Kaspbrak.

\- Beep-beep y bésame.- Gruñó, nuevamente entornando los ojos. Eddie apretó sus bocas juntas.

Lo miró con ojos llenos de anhelo, tomando al otro medio desprevenido.

\- ¿Puedo tomarte? - Preguntó honestamente. Edward se tomó un segundo en responder, luego asintió lentamente.

\- Tendrás que tra-trabajarme bien.

\- Siempre.- Puntualizó.

El castaño se alzó sobre los codos. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse errática, el silbido de su aliento comenzó a hacerse notar. Él se estiró, tomando el aparato sobre la mesa.

\- Abre...- Ordenó. Empujó el inhalador entre los labios, y mirándose a los ojos, empujó el gatillo. El castaño inhaló profundamente, su pecho llenándose de aire. Le acarició el pelo.- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí...- Jadeo, sonriendo levemente mientras él colocaba el inhalador de vuelta a su lugar. Y volvía entre sus piernas.- ¿Qué decías sobre follarme?

Él se echó a reír. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con esas palabras.

\- Serás mí muerte.

\- No he intentado nada.

Se congeló a medio camino a su boca, sus ojos saltaron de los labios a los ojos ahora de color gris denso. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Eddie.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Frunció el ceño. Eddie se acercó, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la suya.

\- Acuéstate.- Le dijo en un murmullo que se escuchó potente. Se dejó empujar por la mano en su pecho, alternando los lugares, Eddie se alzó sobre sus rodillas sobre él. Mirando por debajo del flequillo liso.

\- ¿Qué harás? - El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, robándole el aliento. Una sensación. Cómo un hormigueo recorrió sus huesos, desde los dedos de las manos hasta la punta de los pies.

\- Quiero devolver el favor por todas las veces que lo has hecho por mí, en todos esos lugares. ¿Eres persuasivo, sabes? - Eddie comenzó a descender, él sostuvo el aliento.- Cuando bajas en mí, me di cuenta que me gusta.- Estaba sonriendo, esa estúpida sonrisa que le hacía debilitar las rodillas.- Desde el día que probé de tu semen directamente de tus dedos, tuve un poco y me emborraché de ti.- La visión lo hipnotizó. Edward arrastró besos a lo largo de su pecho, bajando por su estómago, sus manos lo agarraban de los muslos que él abría mientras dejaba caer la cabeza y gemía.- Quiero tu sabor en mi lengua, Richie... ¿O quieres que me detenga?

\- ¡Siquiera lo pienses!

Esas manos subieron por sus muslos, sobre la pelvis, hasta aferrarse al miembro recto, de la punta brotó una lágrima corriendo por el falo brilloso. Richie se mordió el labio inferior, con las cejas en su frente como una expresión de tortura, echó un vistazo. Dios, de verdad iba a hacerlo.

Lo siento, señora K, rompí a su hijo, pensó.

Edward tenía un brillo nubloso en los ojos, sus manos apretaron ligeramente con ambas manos y cuando él se tensó, algo pareció hacerlo relucir. El castaño tanteo el terreno, apretando y acariciando. Dejó un rastro de saliva cuando lo acarició con la lengua.

\- Eds...- Gimió. Aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama con un agarre firme. Tensando los músculos de los brazos. Sabía que tenía el rostro rojo, toda su piel tomaba ese color. Las mejillas le ardían.

Alzó las caderas con una dulce plegaria. Eddie lo miró con ojo calculador, luego lo tomó en su boca, alternó entre saborearlo con su boca aflojando su garganta, y liberarlo para envolverlo en su puño.

Eddie roza sus labios en la punta. Saca la lengua y le da una lamida que lo hace suspirar.

\- Eso es, bebé. Dame esa adrenalina.- Se escucha decir.- Chúpame.

Eddie asiente, gira su lengua alrededor, chupa con avidez, y se alegra de escuchar a Richie gemir.

Richie empuja sus caderas, y eso hace sobresaltar a Eddie, pero se las arregla rápidamente, abriendo su boca un poco para evitar cualquier colisión con los dientes y comienza a respirar por la nariz. Él lo hace otra vez, impulsando las caderas arriba mientras se sujeta a la cabecera.

Se mueve salvajemente y sin abandonar, empujando sus caderas como un animal. Edward traga a su alrededor cuando siente que Richard le llega al fondo de la garganta.

Se siente cerca rápidamente, pero cuando lo hace, hace temblar sus muslos. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gime, agarrando la cabeza de Eddie con su mano.

Edward tiene que cerrar los ojos para no llorar. Él termina con un gemido, empujando su polla tan adentro de la boca como sea posible y derramándose por la garganta,

Eddie traga, se le escurre por la esquina de la boca y baja por su barbilla, sigue chupando y lamiendo. El castaño se limpia, tomando los restos con la punta de los dedos, hasta la boca, siento el dígito salir. Cuando acaba, sus ojos lo miran, está sonriendo como un diablillo.

\- Ahora estoy acabado, me gusta ésta medicina.- Se mofa el castaño.

Demonios.

\- Ven aquí, acuéstate de espaldas.- Dice, y su voz suena ronca y usada, lo cual es gracioso.

Richie tarda en abrirlo, porque incluso en sus momentos más acalorados, es muy, muy cauteloso sobre no lastimar a Eddie.

Se hunde lentamente en la calidez, sujetando las caderas de su amante con firmeza, el castaño se retuerce, ahogando un profundo gemido, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Edward aferra los muslos alrededor de su cintura, jadeando.

Cuando estuvo dentro se dejo caer con suavidad, metiendo los brazos alrededor de su muchacho, moviéndose en ondas lentas pero profundas.

\- Tan dulce, tan hermoso, tierno, tierno, _tierno.-_ Susurró, recorrió el hombro y nuca de su amante con los labios.- Siénteme, Eds.

Sigue en ese ritmo, hasta que el castaño comienza a mover las caderas, Eddie tiembla, balbucea como un loco, empujando sus caderas y dejando escapar un mantra de: sí, sí, sí. Y claramente es alentador.

\- Richie....- Gime, y él no lo corrige. La forma en que se mueven sus caderas hace que la cabeza gire.

Se están mareando.

Continúa golpeando contra él, apretando sus manos lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones en las formas de sus dedos. Eddie está llorando y gimiendo, con la nariz y las mejillas rojas.

Ambos tienen el pelo en la frente, comienzan a transpirar y gemir al unísono, el miembro entre ellos pulsa y llora entre sus vientres.

Richie lo envuelve, abrazándolo, haciendo que Eddie se sienta enjaulado e indefenso, cómo si lo forzará a tomar los embates.

\- Por favor.- Escucha que le dice.

\- ¿Vas a correrte así? - Pregunta. Eddie asiente vigorosamente.- ¿Vas a correrte en mi polla como la puta que eres? Eres tan sucio, si solo la gente supiera. ¿Crees que sepan lo fácil que te vuelves por mí? Y como me dejas chupártela en cualquier lado.

\- Maldición, Richie...- Eso hace el truco, mezclado con los golpes de Richie en su próstata, es cruel, y tan jodidamente bueno que tiene a Eddie gritando. La verdad es, él también estaba cerca, desde esa mamada la tenía sensible.

Su cuerpo tiembla, la visión se vuelve irregular a medida que las olas de calor lo bañan, por un momento todos los sentidos se enfocan nada más en una cosa, pone su mejilla contra la del castaño.

Semen espeso y caliente ensucian su estómago y el de Eddie. Las caderas se le contraen mientras se derrama dentro de Eddie. Gimoteando en su oído, continúa golpeando, hasta que queda inmóvil. Todavía abrazándolo, con su peso sobre él.

\- Creo que soy un adicto al sexo.- Eddie murmura con la voz medio rota. Él se ríe, apartándose, remueve el pelo de su amante de su frente y se lo empuja atrás.

\- Deberías esperar a que te ponga en cuatro, lo amarás.- Guiño. Dando lo mejor mientras seguía jadeando. Si él tenía los labios rojos y las mejillas tan encendidas cómo el castaño. Era un desastre.

\- No te silenciare esta vez.- Pasando un pañuelo húmedo por el abdomen de ambos, Eddie lo empuja a un lado de la cama. Recogiendo el resto que sale de él. 

Richie lo mira, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, observa toda la desnudez frente a sus ojos. Recorre las manos por la espalda del castaño, arriba y abajo, reposando contra su espalda baja.

\- Entonces, diré que no puedo esperar a mostrarte cómo puedo comerte dónde estaba enterrado segundos antes. Y follarte con mí lengua.- Explicó.- Encontrarás interesante como puedo estirarte así y hacerte alcanzar el orgasmo...

\- ¡Oh, Dios!

Edward arroja el pañuelo en el bote, cae a su lado escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, ocultando su vergüenza. Richie vuelve a reírse, le revuelve el pelo y lo aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

\- Me sorprendiste hoy, Eddie, amor. Debo ser cuidadoso con lo que te enseño.

\- Cállate.

Eso le gustaba más, la intimidad. Su cosa favorita en el mundo era tener a Edward Kaspbrak para él sólo.

**Author's Note:**

> Deje un kudo y un comentario cuando haya terminado.  
Con cariño, G.


End file.
